Kuon Glamred Stroheim
Summary Kuon Glamred Stroheim, also known as the Blazing Witch Stroheim, is one of the main characters in XBlaze – Code: Embryo. She is the younger half sister of Sechs, and the current wielder of the Sealed Treasure Spear: Izayoi. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Low 7-B Name: Kuon Glamred Stroheim, Blazing Witch Stroheim Origin: XBlaze Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Sorcerer, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sorcery, Instinctive Reaction, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Information Analysis (Can scan her surroundings), Power Nullification (Can seal powers with Izayoi), Healing (Can heal others), BFR, Psychometry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing (Can seal others in special pocket dimension with Izayoi), Stealth Mastery, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; magic's regeneration negating factor is also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Disease Manipulation, Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Memory Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Resists Tōya's passives for a while, albeit she was drained like Ripper), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by the intense heat from a cauldron), and Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Small Building level (With help of Mei, she was able to defeat Acht, also destroyed electric towers easily) | Small City level+ (Capable of damaging weakened Freaks) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to rest of the cast) | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Superior than Iron Shooter) | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Her sorcery damaged Acht) | Small City Class+ Durability: Small Building level (Took blows from Acht) | Small City level+ (Took a hit from weakened Freaks) Stamina: High. Able to fight back to back. Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Sealed Treasure Spear: Izayoi Intelligence: Gifted. Has wide knowledge over sorcery and surpasses most of the people in Ishana, she is even a candidate for Ten Sages. Weaknesses: Izayoi has heavy drawback and while the details are unknown, it is confirmed that it may kill her in some way. Key: Code Embryo | Lost Memories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Spear Users Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Arc System Works Category:Tier 9